1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sealing means and more particularly to an improved plug for sealing a fiber optic cable and an innerduct containing the cable.
2. Prior Art
Various types of plugs have been employed for sealing fiber optic cables in innerduct systems. Most have been unsuccessful. One fiber optic plug employs a number of bolts and nuts to hold and tighten the component parts. However, such plugs are difficult to install and remove, requiring tools. They must be installed in the innerduct before the cable is placed therein. Moreover, the steel bolts and nuts can rust, complicating the already difficult removal of the plug. In addition, such a plug cannot be made small enough to fit small fiber optic cable innerducts, because there is no proper clearance and support in the device for the bolts and nuts.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved fiber optic cable innerduct plug which can be easily installed around a fiber optic cable before or after installation of the cable in an innerduct and can be as easily removed, and which has no corrodible components. Such plug should not require tools to install and remove, and should be inexpensive, durable and efficient in sealing the cable and innerduct from foreign substances. The plug should have few parts and be capable of being used on the smallest fiber optic cable innerduct systems.